


You’re not a daydreamer

by neobada



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Pianist, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Sad Na Jaemin, Sad and Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Lee Jeno, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobada/pseuds/neobada
Summary: Jaemin is talented and known pianist. And Jeno makes the best coffee.





	You’re not a daydreamer

Jaemin didn’t know when it started. But suddenly he could only see black and white. Even the neon lights looked monochrome all of sudden. It was his childhood dream and he was living it right now, in a city of skyscrapers. He wanted it all. And he got it, but why he feels like that?

He sighs on his way to the nearby cafe. It’s early morning and Jaemin shivers from the cold, at least it’s not snowing now. He buries himself deeper in his scarf. He just got back from another country. Not like he feels cozy at his own apartment, but he guesses it’s better than being in constant motion. He also missed going every day to this cafe. Coffee is the only thing he sincerely enjoys these days.

There is no queue. No wonder, not everyone visits the cafe this early, but Jaemin couldn’t sleep well anyway. He rarely does sleep well. 

It’s not like Jaemin pays a lot of attention to the workers here but he thinks this one behind the counter is new. It’s weird honestly, he’s smiling way too widely way too early. It’s actually a nice smile, but it’s just odd given the circumstances. 

Jaemin pulls down his scarf a little just to not sound muffled and so the barista can understand his order. He does not seem to recognize him so Jaemin feels relieved. Well, even if he is a worldwide pianist this doesn’t mean everybody listens to this kind of music. Thankfully. Although it’s still suspicious how many young girls Jaemin sees among his audience, he guesses it must be because of his looks. Typical.

“And here- The most bitter coffee that ever existed.” Barista gives him a cup, still with that ridiculously endearing smile. 

“Thanks.” Jaemin is about to leave but he sees it started to snow outside. He sighs, he does that too much, to be honest. But he’s alone now, nobody knows him, so he can stop pretending for once. He decides to stay for a while, there are only two people inside and they seem invested in each other.

Jaemin sits by the window and gulps down his coffee. Maybe it’s because he wasn’t here in a while but it’s absolutely amazing and delicious.

He missed those extraordinary days. When his success isn’t overwhelming and when he doesn’t have to be perfect. Hopefully, it’ll be like that for a while.

And it is. Jaemin visits his favorite cafe every morning and each time there’s this smiling guy. Their attitude is clashing so much that Jaemin almost feels sorry. 

He stays most of the days to drink coffee inside, staring through the window or staring at the barista owning charming smile. He also made an effort to squint and find out the barista’s name. It’s Jeno.

Jaemin doesn’t have to say anything anymore. As soon as he enters the cafe Jeno makes him what he already knows Jaemin wants.

“Don’t you like anything sweet?” Jeno asks one day as he hands him the cup and it takes Jaemin aback. It’s unusual, they don’t talk, like at all. Probably because Jaemin’s phlegmatic expression is not very inviting.

“I like your smile.” 

Jaemin realizes that he was the one saying those words after confusion and surprise took over Jeno’s whole face. He actually looks cute like that too. But Jaemin is too mortified to ponder about it more. What if he just scared Jeno for life. Because he makes the best coffee and Jaemin really doesn’t want to resign from this cafe. But he’ll have to because if it gets awkward-

“Oh, thanks.” His confused face got replaced with his usual smile. Jaemin almost exhales in relief. He really didn’t want to find other cafes.

Jaemin sits on his usual spot and starts sipping coffee. Before Jeno started working here Jaemin was always downing his coffee in no time. Well, now he takes much more time. For various reasons. Kind of.

“Hey.”

Jaemin turns his head as Jeno sits on the chair in front of him.

“Uh, yeah, hi… Why?” Jaemin kind of malfunctions.

“I decided to entertain you with my sweet smile.” Jeno is way more confident than Jaemin supposed. “And it’s not like I have any other customers.” Jaemin looks around the cafe and it’s true, they are alone. Well, maybe because of a sudden snowstorm that Jaemin only notices. “Is it okay?”

“What?” Jaemin swears he’s usually very self-assured and perhaps even flirty. But Jeno’s presence somehow cancels all of the above. Jaemin actually feels nervous and jittery, and it’s not because of coffee, he’s too addicted to it by now so it’s definitely Jeno’s fault.

“For me to sit here? I don’t want to disturb you.”

“I’m not doing anything though.”

“Yeah, well. But you’re always deep in thoughts. I think. Uh, it’s not like I creepily observe you all the time.” Jeno scratches his neck averting his eyes. Well, now he seems sheepish. Good, so Jaemin isn’t the only one.

“Okay, I kind of observe you all the time I’m here though. So it’s fine.” Jaemin gives a small smile, one that isn’t practiced and fake and meant for a crowd. It’s a genuine one, something that Jaemin doesn’t do a lot lately. Or more than lately. “But I must seem really miserable sitting here every day.”

“No, no- Just lonely. Maybe?” Jeno looks utterly uncomfortable. “I don’t know, I’m sorry. I don’t want to be nosy.”

“You’re not. I just don’t want to destroy your day with my melancholy 0r something.”

“You’re not.”

“Okay.” Jaemin looks at him, another small but sincere smile forming on his face.

“Okay.” And Jeno smiles back, a little wider but with matching honesty.

After that day they talk, Jeno comes to sit next to him when there aren’t more customers.

It’s still cold and snowy when Jeno isn’t behind the counter. There’s some other guy and Jaemin feels weird things in his stomach, it stings a little. He decides to walk out and drink coffee on his way rather than stay inside.

But outside he almost has a heart attack.

“Jesus.” He clutches at his jacket where his heart is. Jeno just laughs and lets go of his arm he previously grabbed. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Not this badly.” He giggles at Jaemin’s grimace.

They start walking in a random direction. Jaemin wonders how Jeno can wear no scarf and be alive because he is buried in his own and still cold.

“You’re not working today.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here. Why? You’d rather like me to work every day?”

“That way I can see you every day.” Jaemin shrugs not looking at Jeno, trying to not sound that attached. He is though.

“Well, you can still see me even if I’m not working.”

“Right.”

“You can give me your number. If you want. It’ll be easier to meet. Uh-”

“Sure, absolutely.” Jaemin thinks he may sound too eager. But as long as Jeno doesn’t mind it’s okay.

It starts to snow heavily. Normally Jaemin would be annoyed, he never liked winter. Well, now he does. Because he met his favorite barista. He really falls in deep, huh.

Jaemin’s legs move by itself and he notices they’re going in his apartment’s direction.

“Do you want to go to my place?” 

Jeno only nods and perhaps shivers. It’s cold.

They don’t talk much on their short way nor in the elevator. But Jaemin quite likes this, being silent yet comfortable with Jeno.

He opens his door and if the building itself didn’t look fancy enough now Jeno stares agape at the place.

“Oh damn.” He mutters looking around as Jaemin locks the door behind them. “You’re rich.”

“I suppose.” Jaemin shrugs and takes off his jacket and boots, meanwhile observing the way snow melts in Jeno’s hair. “I am kind of famous, I guess. Well, among pianists.”

“Oh. Seriously? Like worldwide?”

“Yeah.”

Makes sense. There’s a huge piano in the corner of a spacious room. Too spacious, it looks kind of empty. This whole apartment is very non-personal. Everything mostly white, the only other color is black, it’s not a too joyful picture.

“You never told me.” Jeno says as he sits on the sofa that isn’t cozy but then Jaemin brings the blanket and offers to share it. It’s warmer like that, maybe also because they arms are slightly touching.

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t be. Just- you’re not okay and I want you to know that you can talk to me. If anything bothers you. Because I think something bothers you.”

“Yeah.” Jaemin sighs and rubs his eyes. “You’re right.” He notices that Jeno smells like flowers, it’s very delicate though, and it kind of makes him drowsy. “Just so many people are jealous and rude because of that. And some are admiring me and are too nice because of that. And I just have to wear this calm mask and pretend to be perfect. Like I can’t be weak or tired.” Jeno just listens to him, it’s good. Jaemin never spoke about this to anybody, he feels at ease so he continues. “My smiles became fake after some time of having this success. I just feel like everything’s fake. And perhaps I am too.”

His voice definitely starts to get quieter. He didn’t realize but Jeno started to stroke his hair, it makes him more sleepy so he leans his head on Jeno’s arm.

“You’re not. Not to me. I want you to feel better.” Jeno’s voice is very gentle, it almost a murmur.

“I am better when I’m with you.”

“Good.”

“Is it? I feel like I’m killing your happiness by being like that.” Jaemin thinks skeptically but he closes his eyes, sinking more into Jeno’s side. He’s comfy.

“No, it’s fine. Even if you’re dealing with some darkness I want to be next to you. It makes you feel better, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, but-”

“And I like to spend time with you too. So don’t worry about it.” Jeno sounds very sincere so Jaemin indeed decides to not worry about it, just for once, and he snuggles closer. Jeno wraps an arm around him and he falls asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> the atmosphere in this is kind of peaceful because i feel like that today  
> slow, silent and melancholic ;v


End file.
